A Kaiju hybrid among Heroes
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: Duncan was just suppose to test a weapon to be sure it would effect kaijus. How the hell did he end up in another dimension? Now's he's got to put his trust in some very strangely dressed 'Heroes' to try to get home. And because life loves to screw him over more, he's also got to deal with a sudden pull from his kaiju side towards the villain Loki. Could Loki, maybe feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Duncan wondered if his mother knew what Blitz was making him test. A weapon that was suppose to cripple kaiju. Blitz wanted to test it on Duncan and Duncan only agreed because the only other person he knew who happened to have ties to kaiju was his father. But Blitz seemed to be going out of his way to make sure Duncan's mom didn't find out about the test. So Duncan had a feeling she didn't know about it. At least he did before spotting Dr. Patel. Making sure Blitz was busy with setting up the weapon Duncan walked over to her.

"Don't worry Duncan, I've already called your mother about this and she is on her way over here as fast as she can." Dr. Patel informed him once he was close enough for Blitz not to hear.

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyway?" Duncan asked her.

"Oh you know. Making sure my best friend's son doesn't die. Also Blitz wanted me here to make sure you don't die since you're the most effective weapon against rampaging kaiju we've got."

"Thanks, I guess?" Duncan looked over at the cannon like barrel the weapon had. Blitz had told him it's an energy weapon the should cause muscles to lock up for a few hours. If it was suppose to take down kaiju Duncan feared what it might do to him.

"By the way, I heard about the break up with Jenna. How are you?" Dr. Patel asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Duncan had loved Jenna for almost a year before he had called it quits. The reason were simple: Firstly she tended to make him choose between his friends and her. Then there was the was she refused to acknowledge his kaiju side and seemed to try to talk his mother into dating humans. Even after his mom told Jenna that she still loved Belloc and wouldn't be with anyone else. But the real nail in the coffin had been when Troy showed him a video of Jenna calling Kenny horrible things, talking trash about Isabel and his mother for their love of kaiju (in his mother's case Belloc) and going on about how Duncan would kill all the kaiju and then they'd find a way to "cure" Duncan of being half kaiju. Jenna hadn't denied any of it when Duncan confronted her about it. Saying that it was for his own good that he cut ties with the likes of Kenny and Isabel. How his mother was insane for loving a monster like Belloc and that the kaiju were a blight that needed to be purged. It had hurt him to hear her not only admit to those things but to know that his first ever crush/girlfriend had never truly loved him for what he is.

"I won't lie and say it doesn't suck. I really thought Jenna and I had a chance." Though the break up was a week ago Duncan could still feel the pain of it as if it was just happening. However as time went on Duncan found he could breath a little easier. He also noticed that his attention wasn't just driven to women. That had been a big shocked to him when, while in the locker room after gym one day he had caught himself eyeing Troy with interest. And then there had been the time when he had placed his hand on the back of Kenny's neck while trying to comfort Kenny, only to find himself noticing how soft Kenny's skin was and nice his hair felt against his scales. That had gotten awkward fast. Luckily Kenny played it off and the two had been able to move on with their lives. He'd brought this up with his mom and she told him that it didn't matter what gender he ended up with. The only thing that mattered to her was that he was happy and loved for every part of him.

"Well cheer up Duncan. Plenty of fish in the sea as they say. And a stud like you is bound to get a lot of nibbles." Dr. Patel said, once more bringing him out of his thoughts.

Duncan wasn't sure what to say to that. After all his mother's best friend had just called him a stud." Please don't called me a stud again. It's creepy."

Dr. Patel just laughed and got to work checking him over. He needed to be cleared medically for the test so the results wouldn't be altered by something.

"Hold it right Blitz!" Duncan almost gave a sigh of relief when his mother stormed into the room. Duncan could see Blitz glare at Patel before he turned.

"Margaret think about this. If we have a weapon we can use against kaiju then your son won't have to fight them anymore. Isn't that a good thing?" Blitz tried to reason.

"Not when you are testing it on him!" She snapped.

"It's either him or Belloc. Which would you rather have it tested on?" Blitz had clearly prepared for this before hand.

"Mom, it's alright." Duncan called as he walked over to her.

"No it's not alright! We don't know what this will do to you." She turned to him and took his face in her hands.

"We also don't know what it will do to dad. And we don't know if it will work at all so testing it during a kaiju attack is out of the question. It could blow up on the person who tries to use it in the field the first time it's fired. At least here Blitz can remote trigger it and no one will be hurt. I'll be on the other side of the room away from any explosions. Plus I can handle any fire from the blast and the broken pieces will barely cut me." Duncan pointed out.

"Margaret I'm sorry to say this but they are right." Patel informed her best friend. "This is the safest way to test it and I'm here if anything happens to Duncan. There's no safer way to do it."

Margaret sighed. "Alright. Since it's clear you all are for this." She then removed her necklace, the one made from the crystal Belloc had given her and placed it around Duncan's neck. "For good luck." She then kissed her son's cheek.

"I'll be fine mom." Duncan assured her.

"Come on Margaret. Let's get behind the ballistic glass." Patel said before pulling her away.

Blitz waited till the two women were out of ear shot before turning to Duncan. "Surprised you helped get her to go along with this."

Duncan sighed. "Better have you do this to me then my father. Let's just get this over with, I have a huge test I need to get ready for and both Kenny and Isabel are going to be waiting for me." Duncan then turned and headed for the spot he was to stand on. Looking down at the crystal Duncan frowned and tucked it into his shirt. While it was a gift to his mom from his dad it was also a painful reminder of Jenna. He had given her a similar crystal so she could fund the dance during his first month there. And he'd been happy when she told him that she'd figured out it was him that gave it to her. But that was then, when he still felt love for her.

"Ready?" Blitz asked from behind the ballistic glass. Clearly everything was ready to go and they were just waiting on him.

Duncan nodded. With luck this either would do nothing to him or he'd just end up paralyzed for an hour and then be able to go home and get to work on studying with his friends.

"Firing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The tech agent who was in charge of firing the weapon said before pushing the button.

The weapon surged to life with a loud hum and Duncan could see a light blue light start to glow within the barrel as it charged up. Then it fired and Duncan felt like he's been hit by millions of glass splinters. He couldn't make a sound or even move more then an inch as a cold numbness started to settle into his bones and organs. His eyes however suddenly dropped to his chest were a red-ish light and warmth was radiating from. It was the crystal, it was reacting to the blast some how. The red glow spread till it was all Duncan could see and he was forced to shut his eyes as a feeling of being jerked backwards slammed him into something hard. His world then went black.

 **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)**

When Duncan woke it was to the sounds of his mother being worried about him while ripping Blitz a new one, Patel chatting away about what happened and whether or not he was alright, Blitz trying to get her to stop yelling at him, and the sounds of machines around him. But what he heard as he woke up was birds chirping, dogs barking, and people moving about around him.

"Either this kid uses too much tanner and has a skin condition or he's a freak." A male voice spoke above him.

"Oh come on. Orange skin and a scale like pattern? No way this punk isn't a freak." A female voice said.

Duncan opened his brown eyes and found a male with red hair in a sports jacket and a female with blond hair standing over him. Duncan shot up into a sitting position and the first thing he noticed was that he was outside and in some kind of park.

"What the? How did I get here?" He asked himself.

"You drunk or something?" The guy asked.

Duncan got to his feet and took out his phone, he had to call his mother at least to let her know he's alright. But when he tried to make the call his phone couldn't connect. And as his phone was given to him by Blitz and connected right to MEGTAF there was no reason why it shouldn't work. But there was no connection.

"Why isn't it working?" Duncan asked before turning to the two before him. "Could I barrow you phone for a second? I think mine broke."

The female sighed and handed him her phone. "Don't take forever. My monthly bills are way to high already."

Duncan thanked her and entered his mother's number before hitting dial. But according to the machine that picked up the number wasn't in use. He then tried Blitz and got the same thing. So did Kenny and Isabel's numbers. "What the hell? Why can't I reach anyone?" He asked before handing back the phone.

"What's the matter?" The guy asked.

"I tried to call my mom, two friends, and one of my teachers. But each of their numbers is suddenly not in use. Which makes no sense as I got calls from all four of those numbers today." He explained.

"Sure you didn't enter them in wrong?" The girl asked.

Duncan shook his head. "My mom forced me to memorize all four numbers as they are ones I can trust if something happens. Or rather they're the ones I need to call and let everyone know I'm still alive if something happens and they can't find me."

The two looked at each other with raised brows. "So what? You work for some kind of group or something?" The guy asked.

"Not really. But I guess I do help out some times. Doubt they see me as part of the team." Blitz mostly just saw Duncan as a tool for fighting kaiju while at the same time Blitz only seems to see Duncan's kaiju side. So it's clear that Blitz feels little for him.

"Look pal, I don't know what the hell you are part of or even what you are. But you clearly need some help. How bout I help you get to the police department? Maybe they can track down your mom for you." The guy offered.

Seeing no other option Duncan nodded. "Yeah. That sounds like the best plan." It wasn't till he'd followed the guy and girl away from the trees that surrounded them that Duncan spotted something that made him do a double take. "Is that the empire states building?" He didn't need the guy to answer, as he knew it was. He'd spent at least a few summers as a child dreaming of seeing it one day up close.

"Well yeah. What else would it be?" The girl asked him.

This wasn't right. That building was in New York city and the only way Duncan could be seeing it is if he was in New York city himself. But the building he had been in for the test was no where near New York. Duncan's mind began to whirl. He couldn't use his phone, he couldn't reach his friends, mother, or even Blitz, and to top it off he appeared to be in New York. All of this coupled with what he remembered happening during the test had his brain hurting with what it all could mean.

"What's wrong now?" The guy, noticing Duncan was freaking out.

Duncan turned to him and took a breath. There was one thing that kept popping up in his head as to what had happened to him. And as impossible as it was he had to find out. So he asked a simple question. Just one question that would prove if the impossible answer was the correct one. "When was the last kaiju sighting?"

The guy frowned at him. "Kaiju? What like in Pacific Rim? That's a movie man."

"Hey don't forget about Godzilla! He's a kaiju too. But yeah, they only exist in movies." The girl nodded.

Pacific Rim? Godzilla? Duncan had no idea what they were talking about.

"Godzilla is a pussy. The kaiju in Pacific Rim could kick his ass any day." The guy told the girl.

"Oh you so did not just call the king of kaiju a pussy in front of me Dexter. And need I remind you that Godzilla has yet to truly lose a fight to any kaiju he's gone up against. Even King Kong and Gamera couldn't best him." The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

' _So there really aren't any kaiju? They think they only exist in movies? Then, could I really be in another world?_ '

"Whatever Ashley. Let's just get this guy to the police station." The guy Dexter said.

"I don't think that will help anymore." Duncan sighed in defeat. "I doubt anyone can help me get home."

"Huh? What gives? Why couldn't anyone help you get home?" The girl, Ashley asked.

"Because I'm not even in the same world I thought I was." Duncan answered.

The two started at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Like a dimension hoping thing?" Ashley asked.

Duncan turned to her. "Um, I guess. The world I come from has kaiju in it."

"Really? That's so cool!" Ashley was clearly excited by the thought of real kaiju.

"Only if he's not mental Ashley." Dexter pointed out. "But if you are telling the truth then your best bet to get home would be the Avengers."

"Who?" Duncan asked.

"The Avengers. They're a bunch of superheroes based mostly in this city. See that tower with the A on it?" Dexter pointed to the one he was talking about. "That's where you'll find them. Just don't be surprised if they think you are crazy. Hope you got some proof on you man to show them."

If there was a chance these Avengers could help him get home Duncan would do whatever he had to to get them to help him. "Right. Thank you." He then ran off to find his way to the tower. Chasing that some glimmer of hope Dexter had given him.

 **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)**

Ok maybe running through the streets of New York wasn't the best idea Duncan had ever had. And he was a little worried about this world after hearing so many people using the word mutant towards him. Sure his scales were more noticeable now a days and his skin was still orange, but most people just thought he had a skin condition rather then think him some kind of mutant. Then again maybe he shouldn't be so surprised as Dexter had pointed him towards a "Superhero" group for help.

Leaning against the side of a building Duncan panted slightly. "Maybe I should've flow." The city was a lot bigger then he'd thought it was growing up. Then again this was a different world then the one he lived in so maybe this version was different from the one he lived in. Looking up Duncan sighed as he saw how much further he had to go. "Think I'll," He was going to duck into an alley and take to air with his wings when the wall next to him exploded outward as a red and gold figure was thrown through it.

The red and gold figure, a man in armor skidded across the road and into the side of a truck before slowly getting up and shaking himself off. "Alright, you caught me off guard with that one. I'll give you that."

Duncan frowned in confusion before hearing someone walking out of the hole in the wall. Turning his head Duncan found a man in a long green coat with some kind of golden armor over his chest and a golden helmet with two long horns on the top. The man was pale and Duncan could just see some strands of black hair sticking out the back of the helmet. And damn was he tall. Duncan guessed the guy was over 6 feet tall with a slim, but powerful build.

Over all, the guy was hot as hell and Duncan very much liked what he saw if the way his body responded to the guy's appearance was anything to go by.

"You are a fool to take me on by yourself Stark. Or do you not recall what happened the last time you did so. I almost killed you when I tossed you out the window of your own building. Where it not for your suit of armor you would not be here." The man said, and Duncan felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of his voice and accent.

"Yeah well I have my suit and the team's on their way. So why don't you just give up already so I can go back to my workshop and get back to work on my new project?" The red and gold man asked while pointing his palms at the man, two light blue circles glowing in them.

The man smirked. "If I were that easy I would not be here Stark. Besides, I have something that will ensure I leave here unhindered."

Duncan tilted his head to the side, wondered what the man had that the other didn't know about.

"And what's that?" The red and gold man, Stark asked.

The man's smirk grew. "A hostage."

Duncan would've jumped out of his scales when an arm wrapped around his waist and a blade appeared at his throat had it not been for the shift in the air around him. He was pulled against a body just as the man flickered and disappeared from sight.

"Now then," Duncan shivered at hearing that voice so close to his ear. "I believe I shall be taking my leave with this young man here."

Stark had turned to where Duncan and that man were and let out a curse. "Don't worry kid. Reindeer Game isn't going to get the chance to take off with you."

The man held Duncan tightly against his body and Duncan was trying to will his body not to become any more aroused then it already was. Yes he's a teenage boy with raging hormones but this wasn't the time for them.

The man chuckled. "If you want this boy's safety ensure you will let me leave. It's not that hard of a choice Stark."

"Yeah but letting a nut like you run free isn't a good idea. Last time you got free range you killed a lot of people." Stark pointed out.

' _Great. I'm interested in the villain here. But if this guy's a villain then maybe Stark's one of the Avengers Dexter told me about. If so, then maybe if I help catch this guy Stark's team would be more willing to help me get home. Worth a shot._ ' Duncan thought about how to go about this when the guy started to walk backwards and Duncan's foot hit part of the wall. He threw a careful wink to Stark, trying to signal that he was about to do something before acting like he slipped on part of the wall.

The man almost lost his hold on him and Duncan was able to turn around and throw a punch that sent the man into the street. The blade that had been held against his neck had scraped the scales but did not break any.

"Damn. Nice punch kid." Stark commented.

Duncan turned and gave Stark a smile before something slammed into him, throwing Duncan through a part of the wall that had been undamaged up until that moment. Partly buried under the wall Duncan growled lowly in his throat. His kaiju side really hadn't like that. He didn't dwell on the whys because he was personally sick of being throw through things. Shifting to kaiju form Duncan leapt out of the hole and glared at the man, clearly surprising both him and Stark.

"That wasn't very nice." Duncan growled before leaping again, this time tackling the man to the ground where they began to struggle.

"Um, okay? This is new." Stark commented as he watched what was happening. He really had no idea what the hell was going on or even what the kid was. Hell he'd thought the kid had a bad fake tan and some kind of skin condition. Now here was the kid, with horns and claws wrestling with the very guy he'd been trying to keep busy till reinforcements arrived. Though the real confusion came when the kid managed to get being the one he was fighting, after some how getting that helmet off and bit the back of the guy's neck. And the guy just froze up so suddenly it couldn't have been from shock.

Duncan was panting heavily through his nose, drawing in lungfuls of the man's scent with each breath. His mouth was full of the back of the man's neck, tongue just brushing the skin there and he was pressed up against the man's back tightly. Duncan's brain was struggling to catch up with what had happened, as his kaiju instincts had kicked in part way through the struggle and his human half hadn't been able to keep up. But as he slowly began coming back to himself he noticed two very important things that almost made him let go of the man's neck. One, his clawed hands were under the man's top and slowly feeling the guy up. And two, Duncan was hard and pressed right up against the man's ass. It seems his body had reacted during the battle and now all his kaiju side wanted was to rip off his own clothes and the man's and just go at it like a wild animal. It was only the fact that the man seemed to be unable to move that Duncan didn't let go of his hold and put some space between the man and himself. However he did remove his hands and tried his best to hold back a moan that came when he shifted a little away from the man's body.

Duncan was relieved when a jet landed not far from where he was with the man and Stark, several oddly dressed people running out of it. Stark jogged over to them and seem to begin to explain what was happening, if the looks thrown his way were anything to go by. Mind you Duncan was sure that the buff blond man with the hammer wanted to kill him, if the glare being sent his way was anything to go by.

 **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)**

"So you name's what again?" Stark, or rather Tony asked.

After Tony had explained to friends/team mates what had happened, and Duncan could bring himself to let go of the man who he was later told was named Loki the team, the Avengers invited him back to their base. And after Tony heard Duncan's last name he seem to feel the need to ask Duncan to repeat it.

"Duncan Rosenblatt. And no I am not repeating it." Duncan growled, swearing he will never let Tony know his full name. Duncan noticed he was on edge since Loki was taken some place outside his line of sight. If he could speak with his father about this he would, but sadly his father was beyond his reach.

"Can you explain what you are? Because we've never met an enhanced like you before." The blond in blue, Steve asked.

"Well, that is going to be hard as you guys don't have actual Kaiju." Duncan sighed.

"Kaiju? Like Godzilla?" Tony questioned.

Duncan groaned. "I have no idea who Godzilla is and I've never hear of him before."

"What do kaijus have to do with what you are?" Natasha asked.

"My father, Belloc is a kaiju. Or rather the king of kaijus." Duncan answered.

The team stared at him in surprise. Then Tony asked the question Duncan never wants the answer to.

"How the hell did your parent have sex?"

Duncan wasn't the only one to groan at that.

"And you say you father is a king?" The buff blond that had given him a look of murder, Thor asked.

Duncan nodded. "Yes, and yes that makes me prince of all kaiju."

"What was happening between you and Loki?" The archer, Clint asked.

For some reason Duncan found himself struggling not to blush. "I'm really not sure. I think my kaiju instincts kicked, wouldn't be the first time." Duncan shrugged. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell them about his wandering hands or what was happening below his belt while he had the back of Loki's throat in his mouth.

"You alright?" Natasha asked, having noticed how on edge he was.

Duncan rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm not sure what is up with me. Something about that guy just has my kaiju side acting weird." ' _Not to mention making my already out of control hormones even more impossible to deal with._ ' Not to mention from what they told him Loki and Thor are brother and Duncan wasn't about to tell someone built like Thor that he was feeling up his brother. Hell Duncan was pretty sure Loki was well over the acceptable age gap for him.

"Will you be alright?" Steve asked.

"I never know with my kaiju side. Dad told me as I mature who knows just what kaiju traits might develop." Duncan shrugged.

"Could be a reaction between your kaiju side and Loki. After all he's not human." Clint suggested.

"What? He's not human?" That was surprising as Loki and Thor both looked human to him. There might be some truth to what Clint suggested after all if that was the case. After all, back home there was just humans and kaiju, so there's no way to know if it's a reaction between two different races or if it's just something to do with Duncan himself.

"Can we get back to the part about Duncan ending up in a world not his own? Or am I the only one interested in that?" Sam asked.

"Right, you said you were helping test something when it happened?" Tony questioned.

Duncan nodded. "Blitz has been trying to build weapons to fight kaiju for some time now. He thought he had something but he needed to test it on someone with kaiju blood. So it was either me or dad. After I smoothed it over with mom she gave me this," Duncan pulled out the crystal his mother had given him. "Dad gave this to mom years ago and it seemed to have a reaction to the weapon. Next thing I know I'm laying in the middle of Central Park but in another version of Earth. That's all I really know about what happened to me."

"Mind if I take that and run some scans over it?" Tony asked, already holding his hand out for it.

Duncan hesitated. Right now that crystal was the only thing he had with him from home, the only connection to his family. He wasn't sure about giving it to someone he just met for some scans.

Tony, seeing the hesitation put his hand down. "You know what, I would rather have you in the lab as well when I do the scans." When Duncan gave him a surprised look Tony grinned. "I want to hear all about these kaiju and everything you know they can do. And then later tonight, I'll show you what our world thinks kaiju can do and look like. You can tell me how close we are."

Duncan could help but smile at that. As it almost sounded like something Isabel or Kenny would suggest doing. "Sure, that sounds like fun." ' _Maybe it won't be so bad being with these guys after all. I mean yeah, they are weird but then again so am I to them. And Loki, why can't I stop thinking about him? I've never had this problem with Troy or Kenny before. Sure a dream here or there, but nothing like this._ ' Duncan gave himself a mental shake. ' _No, I need to stop worrying about this. I have to get home. That's my main goal, and these guys are going to help me do that. I hope._ '


	2. Settling in and unsettling thoughts

Loki escaped. Duncan had no idea how he got away but he did. And his kaiju side seemed weirdly alright with that. Duncan tried to chalk it up to his kaiju side wanting a hunt, but he had a feeling that wasn't the reason. Pushing that aside Duncan tried to think of other things. Like trying not to take the lizard comments Tony would make regarding his skin personally. The temptation to set the seat of Tony's pants on fire was very strong for Duncan but he held back mostly because Tony was being nice enough to give him a place to stay. However the subject of food had yet to come up and dinner time was closing in and Duncan was starting to get really hungry.

"Pizza?" Tony asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Duncan blinking in confusion, he'd been trying to figure out how to explain his diet to those around him. If they thought him odd before, who knows what they'll think when they hear what he eats.

"Food. You do eat, don't you?" Tony teased.

Duncan rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I do eat, but I don't eat pizza."

That seemed to surprise everyone. But then again Duncan knows how crazy that sounds.

"Okay? Then how bout Chinese? Know a nice place we can order from." Tony offered.

"Don't eat Chinese either." Duncan sighed.

"Okay then, rather than spend all night listing what we can eat, why don't you tell us what you DO eat." Tony said as he leaned against his bar.

"Charcoal." Duncan admitted with a sigh, figuring it would be better to just get that over and done with.

"Charcoal? As in charcoal charcoal?" Tony questioned with a raised brow.

"The stuff people barbecue with, yes." Duncan sighed.

"You actually eat that stuff?" Clint asked, clearly he found the idea weird.

"Nearly all my life." Duncan shrugged.

"This I got to see." Tony smiled.

 **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)** **(*_*)**

Though Duncan doesn't really like to have people watch him when he eats he happily tucked into the bag of charcoal offered to him while the Avengers watched him munch away on each piece he took from the bag.

"He actually eats charcoal." Tony said in amazement. "I thought you were shitting us with that but you actually do eat that stuff."

Duncan shrugged. "Yeah, was a shock to my mom when she found out but what do you expect when your father's a giant dragon like Kaiju."

"What else can you do?" Tony questioned.

Duncan smirked and blew a flame ring, he then made it fly over to Tony were it hovered over his head like a halo.

Clint snorted. "He should have horns not a halo."

"Haven't worked out how to do those yet. Though I do know one or two people who also need those too." Duncan joked. He then sighed heavily. "I really need to get home. Mom must be going mad." He mumbled to himself as he thought of home.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Back in Duncan's world~**

Margaret was on the warpath. Her main target was Blitz for what he had done, for making her son disappear. She was mere moments from informing Belloc that Duncan was missing. It would be fitting for Blitz to have to face Belloc for losing his son the way he did.

"What happened to my son!?" Margaret demanded as she held Blitz against a wall.

"I've no idea what happened! The weapon should have just rendered him immobile at best, at worse the kid would've gotten a headache I swear." Blitz told her.

"If you don't get him back I am going to make MEGTAF short an agent." She growled in warning.

"We're looking into what happened. Once we have that information we can look into getting him back, in the mean time I have every agent looking for him." Blitz told her.

Margaret backed away from Blitz but kept her glare leveled at him. "I'm going to see Belloc and inform him his son is missing." She then turned and stormed off towards Belloc's cell. Blitz protest and pleas for her not to could be heard down the halls.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~In the Marvel Universe~**

Duncan sighed in annoyance as he peeled off some of his scales. The stress of finding himself in another world was sending him into an early shedding. But on the plus side the scales under what he was taking off seemed tougher then the old ones and had a nice shine to them.

' _If this doesn't impress Loki I'll be shocked._ ' Duncan thought before shaking his head. "What the? Where'd that come from?" He was actually think about impressing Loki with his looks. Impressing the guy who'd tried to hold him hostage.

Thoughts of Loki started to cloud Duncan's mind. The way Loki smelled, Loki's look, his voice, even the way Loki's body had fitted against his and the feel of Loki's skin under Duncan's scales. Duncan had to force himself to stop thinking about Loki before his raging hormones got anymore out of control.

"You ok?" Clint asked, noticing the look of pure concentration on Duncan's face and the way the kid was now peeling off the old scales like it was his mission.

Duncan was about to lie and say he was fine but let out a huff, knowing he would never fool anyone with that lie. "You ever get someone, you know you shouldn't be thinking about in a," Duncan had to force himself to say the next word, "Sexual way stuck in your head?"

Clint chuckled. "You're a teen. I would be worried if you didn't have inappropriate thoughts every now and then. No one here is going to fault you for it." Clint assured him. "Besides, you are around some impressive looking people. I've read that there's a large number of straight men that would happily jump any of the male avengers."

Duncan sighed. "If it was one of you guys I was thinking about it might not be so bad. And I'm actually Bi."

Clint raised a brow. "Oh? Someone from your world then?"

Duncan shook his head and sighed. "It's Loki."

Clint frowned at that. "Loki? You're thinking about Loki like that?"

Duncan gave up on peeling off the old scales for now. "I can't explain it! Ever since I met the guy he's been all I can think about. Hell sitting here peeling off my dead scales all I can think about it how good I'll look for him the next time he sees me. And then there's this word dancing on the tip of my tongue every time I hear or say his name, a word that I can't for the life of me grasp and it's driving me crazy!"

Clint stared at Duncan for a while before shrugging. "Wow, sounds like you got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Tony questioned as he walked by.

"Our new friend here seems to be attracted to Loki." Clint answered.

Tony looked back at Duncan. "Oh yeah? Well I'd most likely bend over for Reindeer Games if he offered."

Duncan sighed, pushing away the anger that flared up at the thought of Tony with Loki. "For me it would be the other way around." He admitted.

Tony grinned. "Oh? So you're a topper?"

Duncan sighed. "Look I don't know what is going on with me when it comes to Loki. Maybe it's the whole Loki and I aren't human thing, or rather I'm half human. Whatever the case I highly doubt Loki's going to hook up with me." Duncan then left for the room he'd been given. He was going to take a shower to help get the rest of the scales off and to try to drive the thoughts from his mind.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~With Loki~**

Loki was confused by the recent events, going over everything that happened today as he paced and ran his fingers over the part of his neck that had been bitten, a shiver running down his spine at the action and reminder.

"That boy was far from normal, even for Thor's mortal friends." Loki's thoughts were on the orange, scaled male. The boy had appeared normal at first, but then he sprouted horns, wings, claws, and fangs." Loki had never seen anything like that before, and, to some degree of horror in Loki's opinion, some part of him felt a rush of excitement at that.

Loki pulled his hand from his neck and growled at himself.

He was trying very hard to banish the boy from his mind, but no matter what he did he found himself unable to get away from those thoughts. Of the boy's look, both before and after he changed, the feel of fangs on the back of his neck, the claw tipped hands that had roamed his body a little, and of the warm breath that had heated his skin. The whole of the boy's body seemed to radiate heat that had seeped into his very bones and even now, hours after the encounter, Loki could still feel the ghost of it.

"What sort of creature was he? I've never come across any like him before in my travels." Loki sighed as he took a seat.

He wondered if, maybe there had been something in the boy's bite that was effecting him. Yes he knew the bite hadn't broken his skin, but still, the level at which that boy was on his mind was far to high for his liking.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Duncan's room at Avengers Tower~**

He couldn't sleep. He was tired from the events of today, but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned like crazy but couldn't sleep. He'd tried to wear himself out more by doing things, he finished peeling off his old scales and had showered to make sure he'd gotten off any flakes that had remained, Duncan had even tested his newer scales a little to see how much stronger they were.

Once that was done he looked around on the laptop he'd been given, watched random videos and shows. He at one point thought about watching some porn, which Tony had told him not to worry about paying for, but the thought of watching other people going at it was a turn off now.

Duncan groaned and placed his hands over his face. Seemed that, unless the people he was watching looked like near perfect clones of him and Loki he couldn't enjoy it.

"Loki's ruining the simple pleasures for me and he's not even here."

Wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms Duncan left the room he'd been given and headed for the kitchen, thinking a snack might help to take his mind off Loki and the nagging voice in his head that was trying to order him to go track Loki down. He didn't know why, but some part of him was tugging him in a certain direction and he had a good feeling that if he followed that tugging he would find Loki with only a little trouble.

Entering the kitchen Duncan's thought quickly stopped when he saw Thor looking around in the fridge. After Thor and the others had arrived to Duncan, pretty much feeling Loki up and word had gotten round the tower to Duncan's strange attraction to Loki, Thor had been giving him odd looks that Duncan just couldn't work out the meaning of.

Duncan thought about retreating, going back to his room and forgetting about eating, but that same part of him that was demanding he go find Loki, the part of him that wanted to show Loki that he could protect and provide for him, that same annoying part of him that had been acting up since he pretty much got here was screaming at him to stand his ground and not show weakness before Thor. It was almost enough to make Duncan groan, how a part of him wanted him to show himself as the dominate male in that room. Something he'd never felt the need to do before now and that he was totally blaming Belloc for.

While Duncan was busy hating his inner self Thor had closed the fridge door and spotted him. The two were now staring at each other, neither moving or saying anything for a long time.

Eventually Thor shut his eyes and sighed to himself. "I take it that you can not sleep?"

It threw Duncan off that Thor wasn't saying anything about Loki or Duncan's clear attraction to him, but if Thor was going to say nothing on the matter then Duncan wouldn't bring it up. "I want to sleep, but nothing I try is working." Duncan admitted.

Thor opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "You'll normally find some of us awake at night, for different reasons, so you won't be without some form of company when you can't sleep."

That was good. Back home Duncan would always be alone during sleepless nights as his mother would be sound asleep and his friends would also be asleep as well. At least back home he had all his games and even homework he could do to kill time until he finally crashes. "I just came looking for something to eat. Figured food would help." Duncan sighed heavily. "I think I might be home sick and that's what's keeping me up."

Thor nodded. "I can understand that. I spent some time banished to this world in the past and was unable to return home for some time. It is not a pleasant feeling."

Duncan opened up some of of the cupboards before finding one of the bags of charcoal that had been bought for him. Taking the smallest bag he could he opened it and started munching on them like he was a normal teen eating chips. "It's not something I'm use to. My whole life I have spent around my mother, it was only recently I gained friends, and a girlfriend but that didn't work out after I found out she hated my kaiju side and hoped to find a 'cure' for that side of me." He sighed.

"Are those like yourself rare?" Thor questioned.

Duncan shrugged. "Far as I know I'm the only hybrid. There could be others out there that are hiding or simply living some place where MEGTAF can't find them. But for the most part I've never heard or seen anyone else like me."

Thor appeared thoughtful on this and Duncan really wished he knew what it was that was going through Thor's head.

"I can not imagine what it must be like. To be so different from those around you, to be of a race that is hated by those around you." Thor said thoughtfully, his thoughts on Loki and how he must have felt after learning what he truly is, trying to live around people who he knew would demand his head if they learned he was a frost giant rather then one of them.

Looking Duncan over Thor took careful note of everything he could see regarding the young half breed before him. This was a young man who was half kaiju and had to hide it every day of his life before he had been forced to reveal that side of him, a young man who was half of a race that is hated greatly by the people of his world and yet while he had known full well what he was he still had to hide it from anyone who could have accepted him until events forced him to reveal his kaiju sigh to those around him. Could Loki have turned out like Duncan had their father not hidden what his brother truly was from them?

Duncan, while clearly scared of rejection and what others will think of his non human side is a strong young man who still has some hope for a better future. Someone not destroyed by the weight of racial differences and hate, unlike Thor's brother.

It was surprising the difference between Duncan and Loki, both bound by racial hate and secrets and yet so very different from one and other all because one knew what made him different since birth while the other had it hidden from him.

"The last few years I've learned a lot about myself that I didn't know before, and all because I found friends that could accept me for what I am and wanted to know more about me." Duncan said, trying to break the heavy silence that seemed to settle between the two of them.

Thor had use to think that Loki had friends in Asgard, but his eyes had been opened and he now knew that those friends he had thought were Loki's were just his friends and they merely put up with Loki for his sake.

"Yes, friends can change everything for you." Thor nodded, Duncan was proof that was true and Thor's time on Earth had caused him to change greatly for the better and all because of the people he'd met during his time banished.

"That they do. I'd be lost without Kenny and Isabel." Duncan smiled as he recalled when they found out about what he is. Kenny had been so relaxed about it and Isabel had been so excited, asking him a bunch of questions in an excited rush that had made him laugh in the end.

Thor knew he had to ask the question that was really on his mind regarding Duncan, but he wasn't sure just what he was hoping to hear. "And what of my brother? What is your interest in him?"

Duncan felt every muscle in his body tense up at that while his mind seemed to shoot to the gutter. "Uh, well, that's hard to say really. I've never felt my kaiju side react to anyone like this before. I've got that side of me demanding to find Loki, that's directing me in a certain direction and it's telling me I will find him there. While my human side is attracted to him, my kaiju side seems to have almost claimed him in my mind." Duncan sighed. "I've never had this happen before and I'm at a lost as to what to do. If my father was here as well I would ask him about this in hopes of dealing with this, but I'm on my own sadly."

"Are you close to your father?" Thor questioned. Clearly Duncan was unsure about his feelings towards Loki and really Thor wasn't the best person to help him figure that mess out.

"I don't really know him all that well. It was only a few years ago that I even met him and he is locked up in MEGTAF. Yeah I can go see him any time I want, but really, after all this time I don't like the thought of going to him for help, even with kaiju stuff. Hell mom doesn't even go to him for help unless shit's really bad." Duncan answered. "Think I've only been to see my dad of my own free will like twice in the couple years I've known him." Duncan admitted. He realized how bad that must sound to someone who has a close relationship with their father.

Thor gave a thoughtful nod. "Your father had to stay away because of what he is and his duty to his people. I can not begin to imagine what that must have been like for you."

Duncan shook his head. "Mom told me about him when I was old enough to understand why he needed to be kept a secret from those outside of MEGTAF. But for the most part I barely gave him any thought. Least until he came back into my life and things started to change." That was a small lie. After all growing up without a father, and seeing other kids with their fathers had hurt a little as a child. But he'd gotten over that before Belloc had shown up.

"I suppose growing up without a father would have made you stronger." Thor commented.

Duncan sighed. "Stronger? I don't know about that. After all I would have to see a version of myself that grew up with Belloc around before I could tell you which was better for me." Duncan turned from Thor, deciding he didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Anyway, think I'll go back to my room, maybe see if I can find a movie or something. See you Thor." Duncan then walked away, almost missing as Thor said goodnight to him.

Duncan knew it was kind of rude of him to just leave like that. But the subject of his father was a touchy one for him. After all what is he suppose to say about his father? The guy wasn't around any before a few years ago and now he was spending most of his days locked up in MEGTAF. Yeah he wanted to get to know his father, but the guy was a stranger to him, not to mention the reason Duncan had some rouge Kaiju coming after him from time to time. That wasn't to say he wasn't going to try, at least for his mother. But for now, at least while he's stuck in this world he doesn't want to think much about his father.


	3. Daddy in the big city

**~At MEGTAF~**

Margaret stormed right into Belloc's cell, the rage she was feeling toward Blitz and what happened was clear for the kaiju king to see, and a part of him trembled slightly at the sight.

"Has something happened?" Belloc asked, glad to not have this anger directed at him.

"Duncan's missing." Margaret told him. "Blitz was testing a new weapon to be used against kaijus on him and he disappeared into thin air."

Belloc got to his feet at that. "What do you mean he disappeared?"

"I don't know!" Margaret snapped at him. "One second he's standing there the next there's a flash and he's gone." She was pacing now, needing something to do to keep her from killing someone.

Belloc went to speak when he realized something else that was missing. "Where is the crystal that I gave you?"

Margaret glared at him. "Really? Our son is missing and that's what you are worried about?"

"Margaret please, this could be important to what happened to him." Belloc plead.

Margaret sighed. "I gave it to Duncan for good luck."

"And the weapon, was it energy based?" Belloc questioned.

Margaret nodded. "Yes it was. Why?"

Belloc sighed. "With the right exposure to energy the crystals are known to transfer anything in contact with them to other worlds. Maybe kaijus have gone to these other worlds, only a few of them have returned."

Margaret stared at Belloc, her mind turning over what he'd just said. "You are saying our son is in another world?" She asked him. "And what happened to the kaiju that didn't return?"

"We do not know." Belloc sigh. "They never came back and thus we can only assume they have died."

Margaret was now, once more worried for Duncan. "So all I have to do is get another crystal, have myself and it be blasted by the gun and then I'll be able to find Duncan?"

Belloc shook his head. "Each crystal seems to take you to different worlds. Without the right one you could end up anyway."

Margaret swore at that. "Then how do we get him home?"

"I believe I know how to reach him." He answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Margaret demanded.

Belloc shook his head. "No Margaret. I intend to go myself to get our son back." When he saw she was about to argue with him he stopped her. "I need you here to deal with MEGTAF after I break out, as I will need time to find the right crystal."

Margaret thought about it and knew he had a point. MEGTAF had gotten better over the years at responsing to kaiju attacks, and given where that cave with the crystals is there would be no way for Belloc to reach it before Blitz would catch up to him. Sighing to herself she agreed to it. "Alright. Just get our son home as fast as possible." She then left his cell to find Blitz.

Belloc waiting until he could be sure it wouldn't be expected it before he broke out of his cell, racing for the crystal cave as fast as his legs could take him.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Avengers Tower~**

"Hey he lives!" Tony teased as Duncan finally made an appearance in the kitchen.

Duncan had slept in, sleeping having finally come to him in the early hours of the morning and thus keeping him until late afternoon. "Yeah yeah. Joke all you want, just remember who can melt your ass later." He warned as he grabbed a bag of charcoal and poured some into a bowl before he took a seat at the island.

"Note to self, build a suit that will protect from fire." Tony said to himself while toying with his phone.

"So, any luck with finding out how I got here?" Duncan asked Tony, instead of what he thought would be a snappy remark but was most likely just some mild burn.

"Not yet. Got a parital reading on the energy signature, but it wasn't strong enough to really get much of a reading." Tony told him. "I've got Jarvis looking over it for anything we might be able to use."

That was not what Duncan wanted to hear. He was hoping he would be able to get out of that world fast, but here he was having to stay another day in this world.

"But hey, you get to spend more time with us. Aren't you lucky?" Tony smile at him.

"I hate you." Duncan mumbled.

"Sir, I've picked up a similar energy signature to the one that acompanied Mr. Rosenblatt." Jarvis spoke up.

That got everyone's attention.

"Where?" Duncan demanded as he got to his feet, forgetting about his bowl of charcoal.

"It was detected in Central Park." Jarvis answered.

Tony, sensing where this was going got to his feet. "Alright, let's go check out what's there. Jay, get the team together, just in case."

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Central Park~**

Belloc looked around himself as he got to his feet. He had gotten a trust worthy kaiju to help him trigger the crystal once he found the right crystal, and now here he was, in the world Duncan had apparently found himself in. Now the question was where had Duncan gotten to.

The sound of a group of people running up behind him made Belloc turn to see what was about to happen. To his surprised there was Duncan with a bunch of strangly dressed people.

"Well, got to say I'm kind of disappointed." The one in the suit of armor commented.

Duncan seemed to spot the crystal in Belloc's hand. "Where did you get that?"

Belloc couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, from the way those with his son were standing around him it was clear Duncan had managed to find friends in this world, or at least people he could trust. "Good to see you too son."

Duncan frowned at the greeting before realizing he knew that voice. "What the? Dad?"

Belloc smiled. "Did your mother not tell you about this form of mine?" He asked as he waved down to his humanoid body.

Belloc's humanoid form was similar to Duncan's, but older with red scales instead of orange, his hair black and shoulder length rather then blond and short.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan demanded. Sure he was glad to see someone from home, but why was his father there?

"Your mother told me what happened to you, and so I came here to see about aiding in getting you home." Belloc explained. "And part of that involves keeping you safe until we can get home."

Duncan glared at him. "I don't need you to protect me! I think I've proven that more then enough over the last few years while defending myself and others from kaiju."

Belloc raised his hands before him. "That you have, you've proven that you are strong enough to defend against kaijus, but this world isn't our own and thus we do not know what might lay in wait here." While Belloc was use to Duncan's additute towards him, despite the part barely really knowing each other, he had a strong feeling that this wasn't his son's normal behavoir. Something was clearly triggering this. Something in this world was effecting his son, and it had him a little worried.

"This guy is your father? I thought you said giant dragon like kaiju." Clint asked, not really seeing anything dragon like in Belloc's appearance.

"Perhaps we should speak somewhere else, seeing how we are drawing a crowd." Belloc suggested as people had been gathering around them, some with their phones out.

Duncan was about to say something in response when his attention was suddenly pulled to the crowd, his eyes searching for someone. He could sense that Loki was there, some where and he wanted to see him.

Belloc didn't miss the way Duncan's focus had shifted so strongly, nor the way his eyes were now scanning the crowd with such intensity. There were only three things that could make a kaiju do that. Anger, food, and ones chosen mate, and from the way Duncan was holding himself it was clear he was neither angry or hungry. ' _So, my son has found a mate in this world? Interesting. I wonder what his mate looks like._ ' Belloc wanted to look around and see if he could see who his son had chosen, but held back. After all if his son had selected a mate then Belloc didn't want to seem like an obstacle. No one gets between a kaiju and his mate, even less so when that kaiju is young.

"Is something wrong Duncan?" Thor questioned.

Duncan, realizing what he was doing shook his head and focused on his father. "No, nothing." His kaiju side was screaming for him to go to Loki now, but thankfully Duncan was able to push that side away. "Let's get back to the tower."

Belloc was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to see his son's mate but it couldn't be helped. Clearly being half human clearly helped him to repress some of the kaiju nature.

Loki was close enough to hear what had been said as was now starting at Duncan in surprise. He'd heard the word 'kaiju' before and knew what it meant, but to hear that the man who had been plaguing his mind was the son of a kaiju was shocking. After all while the guy wasn't like anyone he'd ever seen before, he didn't seem like a monster to Loki. Then again neither did the man the Duncan had called his father. Then there was this matter of the two being from another world. Clearly there was more to the young man then he had formerly believed. However if he wants to learn anything about him Loki would need get Duncan alone in an almost friendly way. ' _He looks different. Did he do something to his scales?_ ' Loki wondered before shaking the thought off. He didn't need to be thinking about that sort of thing now.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Avengers Tower~**

"So, do all kaiju have the ability to become human like?" Clint asked Belloc once everyone was back at the tower.

"No," Belloc shook his head. "Only a few kaiju can do this." He answered as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well now we know how the kid's mom and this guy managed to make the kid." Tony said with grin at Duncan.

Duncan glared at him. "Shut up unless you want to be reduced to a pile of ashes."

Belloc chuckled to himself. "Speaking of similar matters," He carefully tried to think how to proach this subject. "Duncan, I noticed you seemed distracted back in Central Park."

Duncan's eyes narrowed at the mention of what happened. "So?" He asked.

"Am I correct in believe that you might have found a possible mate?" Belloc asked as gently as he could.

"Mate?" Duncan asked, noticing how right the word felt on his tongue as imagines of Loki came to him. "What do you mean mate?"

"Ah," Belloc realized that he'd never spoken of this with his son before now. "I knew there was something important I had to teach you about." He sighed. "Kaiju are loyal to their mates. For me, that would be your mother. We do not take any other mates once we form a bond. However until that bond is formed we can fixate on a possible mate until they prove to be incompatible with us." He explained.

Duncan just stared at his father for several moment before shutting his eyes. "Care to explain why then my 'possible mate' happens to be a guy?" He couldn't understand why his kaiju sigh would pick a male mate for him.

Belloc raised a brow at that. "A male mate? Interesting." He commented, before a growl from Duncan reminded him he was asked a question. "There must be something about this male that draws that side of you to him. Something that you yourself might not have noticed just yet that makes him seem like a suitable mate for you."

Duncan raised a brow at that. What could there possible be about Loki that would make him a suitable mate for him?

"So, you're ok with your son's mate being a guy?" Tony asked.

Belloc shrugged. "Unlike humans we kaiju do not condem such things. I see no reason to be against this simply because it's my own son. Though I will admit to being interested in learning more about this man."

"Well for one thing it's his brother." Tony informed Belloc as he pointed to Thor. "I can even show you the video of how your son and him met."

"You really don't want to continue living." Duncan growled.

Tony just grinned at that, either not taking the threat siriously or not caring.

Belloc decided not to say anything about the offer, though he would ask later once Duncan was not around to see it. There was a reason Belloc did not spend more time in his humanoid form, and that was because this form was weaker and had lest defense to offer him. That was why he had only shared it with Margaret until today. It had been the ultimate sign of trust and love to her that he was willing to take this form around her, a form that would have allowed her to kill him had she wanted to. Belloc knew that Duncan would easily be able to kill him if he wanted to, which is why he wasn't going to openly accept the offered video of his son's first meeting with his possible future mate.

Duncan got to his feet. "Can we just go home already? Clearly you have to know how to get home so we can just go now."

Belloc sighed. "Sadly, as you have a possible mate in this world we can not leave until your kaiju side has either rejected this mate or you have both bonded and he returns with us." When he saw Duncan about to protect he held a hand up. "For a kaiju to be ripped from a possible mate it is painful, to the point that many have died from the separation. As you are half kaiju we can not be sure how this would effect you, thus I do not want to take the risk." He then shut his eyes, knowing that Duncan really wasn't going to like what he was about to tell him. "If you want to get home anytime soon, you must proceed to court this possible mate, spend time with him, allow your kaiju side to deicde if he is indeed the mate for you, if he is then you must bond with him, if he is not the mate for you then that is the end of it and we shall leave right away."

Duncan frowned at the term bond and the pleasent shivers it sent down his spine. "What do you mean bond with him?"

"There is only one meaning in this case. You must claim his body as your's, mark him as your mate." Still seeing the confused look on his son's face Belloc sighed. "Sex Duncan, I am say you must have sex with him."

Duncan felt his face heat up at that. He'd never even done that with Jenna back when they were still together. He hadn't even gotten past little pecks on her lips. Now he was being told if he wants to go home he has to court Loki and then if his kaiju side still wants Loki as his mate he's got to have sex with him? Duncan dropped back into his seat and hid his face in his hands with a groan.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea sir." Steve spoke up. "Loki is a criminal and a murderer in this world. He is also very dangerous and is skilled in manipulation. It might be more harmful to allow him and your son to be together." Steve warned.

Belloc shook his head. "These things do not matter to a kaiju's nature. Once they see a potential mate that side of them cares not for what that person has done or even what they might do. I must let this play out and allow Duncan the right to court this man, or else risk harming him." Belloc explained. "I promised my wife I would bring our son safely home, and I will not break that promise."

"We don't even know where Loki is. How's he going to court the guy when no one knows where Loki is hiding?" Clint questioned.

"I think I know where he is." Duncan admitted as he dropped his hands from his face. "I can feel him."

Belloc nodded. "As any kaiju can. Potential mates or bonded mates, a kaiju can sense where they are. When they are far apart it is merely a sense of general direction, but the closer one gets the more clear that location becomes. Duncan can easily find this, Loki simply by following this feeling." He explained. "No matter where Loki goes my son will be able to find him unless Duncan comes to reject him as a mate."

"A build in Loki detector. Cool." Tony commented. "So," He turned to Duncan. "What you waiting for? Go get your man, big boy." Tony teased.

"I swear I am going to kill you!" Duncan growled. "This isn't funny to me! I hardly have any expirenece with girls, now I have to try to date a guy! And an older one at that who isn't even from Earth. How the hell do I even go about courting someone like that?"

Belloc, seeing the stress this was causing his son sighed. "Why don't we put this aside for now. It is unwise to rush these matters. I would suggest you give it time Duncan, allow yourself time to think how you want to try to court him, perhaps learn more about him from his brother here. Then, when you are ready you can begin courtship. And should you have any questions you can ask me, if you want." He suggested.

Duncan sighed. "Alright." He then stood and headed for his room, wanting to be alone right now as he had a lot to think about.

Belloc felt that he handled that fairly well and was a little proud of himself for it. Though he was a little annoyed that he hadn't spoken about this with Duncan sooner. That was a mistake on his part as Duncan should have been ready for this at least four years ago. Belloc then realized he'd forgotten something. "Has my son stated in anyway what role he would play if he does mate with Loki?"

That had earned Belloc some odd looks before Tony spoke up.

"Kid mentioned he wouldn't be the one bending over, so I'm guessing he'd be the one topping in that relationship." Tony shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

Belloc let out a small sigh of relief. "When it comes to male and male kaiju mating one is either Alpha or Omega. Had Duncan be, as you put it 'the one to bend over' it would mean he's an Omega."

"And that's important why?" Natasha asked.

"Male Omega kaiju are able to carry and birth offspring. Had Duncan been Omega it would mean he could fall into heat now that he has a potential mate. However, since he is clearly Alpha he does not risk that." Belloc explained, only to see the gathered group still confused.

"Omega kaiju in heat produce certain scents that attratch other males, not just ones possible mate. Had my son been Omega and goes into heat here, all of us would wish to mate with him. Even myself would see my son as a worth partner, regardless of my bonded status with his mother." Belloc sighed. "That is why one must identify Omegas before their first heat, to protect them."

"And since he's Alpha?" Steve asked.

"The most you will have to worry about is if he entered a rut. He will become aggressive towards other males he sees as Alpha, even more so when the subject of Loki is brought up. I would advise avoiding him if he falls prey to a rut, and should it be unavoidable to be around him in that time, mere bend your head away from him and expose your neck, his kaiju side should see that as a sign that you do not wish to fight with him, a sign of submission and thus he should leave you alone." Belloc explained.

"So if he goes into a rut avoid everything to do with Loki at all cost. Got it." Tony nodded.

"Sounds like Duncan has it rougher then we thought." Clint noted.

Belloc sighed. "Yes, I fear I should have told him about all of this long before now. I failed to educate him on what he might face in his life and regret not doing so sooner."


	4. Belloc's advice and what to do next?

Duncan was now faced with a huge challenge. He had to try to win Loki as a mate if he wants to get home. Well, either get Loki as his mate or he had to hope his kaiju side found something wrong with Loki that would rule the guy out as a mate, but given how that last thought seemed to upset him Duncan was sure it would happen. But how the hell does he go about winning the heart of someone like Loki?

What did Duncan even know about Loki? Well, he knew the guy was a villain, had what could almost be called a sexy british accent, tall, handsome, felt great against Duncan's bod-.

"Stop thinking about that!" He scolded himself as his mind was heading right for the gutter. "Ok, he's Thor's brother, that much I know. And didn't Thor say they are royalty?" Duncan asked himself. "Huh, so we're both technically princes. Something we share in common. And Loki doesn't get along with his dad, something else we kind of share." He listed before sighing. "That's not a lot." Duncan dropped onto his bed with a huff. "So far the most we could do is compare kingdoms, not that I know much about that, and bitch about our fathers, which isn't the best thing to kick start a relationship." He groaned.

He was going to have to talk to Thor about Loki, as if that wasn't going to be weird enough as is. Asking for information about Loki from Thor just so Duncan can use that information in the hopes of having sex with Loki. That was going to go over so well with Thor!

"How would I even get him to listen to me? Or even be interested in me?" Duncan asked himself before sighing. "What reason could he have to be interested in me? We didn't exactly get off on the right foot." He thought back to that first meeting for a while, before having to shove that memory away as he began to focus on the part when he had Loki pinned under him.

A knock on his door made him sigh in annoyance. "Come in." Duncan called, deciding to just get it over with and hope the person goes away afterwards. Then he saw Belloc enter. "I change my mind, get out." He really didn't want to hear about anything else about his kaiju side that might be effected by this whole mate thing that his father might have to say.

"I take it things are not going well?" Belloc asked, making sure to show only concern towards Duncan's situtation so as not to trigger a reaction from his son's Alpha side.

"I wish I could say you're wrong, but you're not." Duncan sighed. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Belloc smiled a little. "You should have seen the trouble your mother and I had when I was courting her. Trying to prove that I truly had a feelings and desires for a human woman was more difficult then one would think. Even more so as I did not feel comfortable showing her this form until the night we formed our bond." Belloc had carefully walked over to Duncan's bed, making sure to watch for any sign that his son might not want him anywhere near him, before taking a seat next to Duncan. "Try having a relationship with a human in my true form and tell me it's not difficult."

Duncan gave a small nod. He could see the trouble his father had to have had back then, even more so as the world was at war with kaiju back then. But Duncan didn't have that kind of trouble, his problem was that Loki was a villain, male, from another world, and most of all most likely sore about the humilation that Duncan had beaten and captured him in the way he had. Duncan had the problem that he hadn't really spent a great deal of time around people that weren't MEGTAF.

"I was shown Loki's file. He appears to be a good man in terms of appearance, and he is royalty as well. A fine choice for you I think." Belloc commented, lying about having seen Loki's file when really he had watched the video that Tony had offered. That video had told him that the odds of Duncan rejecting Loki in the end was very slim.

"Yeah well that still doesn't get me any closer to him." Duncan sighed. "What little I do know about him suggest that I'm never going to see home again." He sighed.

"Do not be so sure Duncan. I myself doubted I would ever be able to be with your mother at the start of our courtship. I am certain you will be able to win your mate over." Belloc was trying to encourage his son to not give up.

"Yeah but you're the king of kaiju. You've spent your whole life being someone important. Mean while I've spent most of my life trying to hide that I'm different from everyone else and live a normal life. Then there's Loki, raised his whole life as a prince in some fancy castle, most likely knowing the best kind of people and things. What the hell could I give him that would make him want to be with me?" Duncan asked.

Belloc sighed. "If you continue to doubt yourself then you may lose your chance at him." Belloc then gave Duncan a very serious look. "You can prove him with protect, you can provide for him, as well as give him a kingdom. You have far more to offer him then you think my son."

Duncan still didn't think he was all that suited as a mate for anyone. "Provide for him? I'm still in school! What the hell do I know about providing for anyone?"

Clearly Belloc wasn't helping as much as he'd hoped to. "Regardless of what you feel you can or can't offer him," Belloc began. "There is little doubt that you are a fine young man. Brave, strong, selfless. These are traits that will surely draw a mate to you." Belloc praised. "The fact that you have bested so many kaiju, despite only being half kaiju is an impressive feat on it's own. How many others can truly boast such a thing?"

That last part Duncan could agree with. There he was a mere half human half kaiju guy and he's defeated so many full blooded kaiju on his own. A fact that filled him with pride. But that still left him with the problem that he didn't really have all that much to offer Loki. Sure, he could beat Loki's foes, but right now those foes seemed to just be the very people letting Duncan stay with them. Sure he wanted to win Loki over, but was it really worth it to make enemies out of the people that were trying to help him? Not to mention the Avengers really didn't seem to have an issue with Duncan and the whole Loki mate thing, which he was thankful for. Even Thor was being surprisingly cool about it.

Belloc sighed. "You will neve know how things will go between the two of you unless you try. You can not let things like doubt and fear hold you back from possible happiness." He told him as he stood. "This is not a fight you wish to lose, the pain and lose will be more then you would ever want to experience." He warned before leaving.

Duncan sighed. Though he'd never been through that kind of lose before now he knew what it was like to lose someone you are in love with. Duncan had to double take at that. Since when did his feelings for Loki love? When the hell had that happened? Duncan shut his eyes and buried his face into the bed.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Loki's home on Earth~**

He had only gone to Central Park to see what the energy he had sense was, which had been similar to the one he had sense the day he'd met Duncan. He'd just wanted to see what was causing these things, but had learn more about the strange dragon man named Duncan. Like that he was the son of a kaiju, who was now in the city, that Duncan seemed able to sense Loki's present when near by, that both Duncan and his father seem to be from another world.

That last part had Loki wondering just what kind of world Duncan and his father had come from. Was it anything like the one they were in now? How did it differ? Well, Loki had one difference, and that was that kaiju existed in that world. But what were these kaiju like? According to this world they are giant monsters, but Duncan's father had been the size of a human and even looked humanoid in shape. But Barton had commented that Duncan had claimed his father was a giant dragon like kaiju, so could all kaiju take such forms? Did Duncan have another form?

The memory of Duncan with wings, claws, and horns flashed in Loki's mind and he had to push it away quickly before his mind wandered to places he did not want it going right now. He had things to think about and getting distracted by thoughts of the scaly young man would not help. Or at least thoughts like those, like the ones that kept him up at night preventing him from getting any work done and leaving him to rub at the back of his neck where he could **still** feel Duncan's fangs as if the young man had never let go of him.

Letting out a sigh Loki realized the only way he would ever truly get any answers regard Duncan would be to speak with the young man himself. However Loki was certain that Duncan had already heard all about him from the Avengers and thus wouldn't want to go anywhere near him. He had to come up with a way to get the young man to be willing to speak to him. Maybe he could use another form? No, that would not work as Duncan can clearly sense Loki when the two are close to one and other. Maybe a direct approach? That would certainly draw the young man's interest. An open invitation with the assurence that no harm will befall him. But that would only work if Duncan was willing to believe that Loki could be trusted to keep his word. He thought about abducting him but then Loki remembered the last time he'd grabbed Duncan and the position he'd ended up in.

"I guess I'll have to hope he's not all that bright and simply invite him to meet with me." Loki sighed. Though now he had the problem of how to get such an invitation to Duncan.

This wouldn't be as simple as luring the Avengers to where he wanted them. After all Duncan is not like the avengers and most likely wouldn't come out if challenged by Loki or with enough damage done to the city. So how does one bring someone like Duncan to them?

"This will require a little more thought." Loki sighed.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Back at Avengers Tower~**

"No I don't need your advice Tony!" Duncan shouted as he tried to walk away from said person who was following him.

"Oh come on, I've had tons of practice when it comes to picking people up." Tony defended. "Who could give you better advice them me?"

Duncan turned to him with an annoyed look. "I don't need advice from some old guy." He growled.

Tony was clearly offended by that. "Old guy!"

"And just what do you know about attracting Loki?" Duncan growled lowly.

"Oh come on, we've been chasing Reindeer Games for years now." Tony waved off, not noticing the way Duncan's eyes narrowed at that.

"Is that so?" Duncan asked as his claws began to sprout from his hands.

"Hell I've captured him more or less on my own a good number of times. Hard to keep hold of but of so satisfying when caught." Tony went on.

"Tony, back away now." Natasha called, seeing the danger he had gotten himself into.

"What? Why?" Tony asked before he was tackled by Duncan.

Duncan was now glaring down at Tony with his fangs bared and the only thought going through his mind being to make sure Tony knows that Loki isn't meant for anyone but Duncan himself.

Tony was nearly shitting himself at the sight of the angry fire breathing half kaiju above him and his mind was blank as to what to do in this moment.

"So, you like to chase Loki do you? Like to catch him?" Duncan asked in a growl.

Tony went to nod before realizing that that is most likely what triggered Duncan to attack him. "I didn't mean it like that. When we go after him it's to keep the world safe from his plans. I have no personal interest in him outside of making sure he doesn't cause anymore harm to this world." He tried to assure Duncan. "You want Loki you can have him. Been a big weight off our backs if you took him to your world. Hell I'm rooting for you two to get together."

Duncan allowed himself to accept this as true, but felt the need to give one final warning. "Make sure that is all you feel regarding Loki!" He then got off of Tony and stormed off, just as Belloc entered the room.

Looking between his retreating son and Tony, who was still on the floor Belloc let out a heavy sigh. "You didn't pay attention to the warning signs, did you?"

"How was I to know he was going to go all beast mode on me like that?" Tony asked as he got up slowly, a little worried Duncan might reappear and tackle him again. "Least I managed to disarm the tension."

"For now. You must have only annoyed the Alpha within him and that is why what you did to 'disarm the tension' worked as well as it did. Do not expect it to work everytime." Belloc warned.

Tony sighed. "Why couldn't he just be a moody kid like every other one I've come across?"

"Because in order for that to happen you would have to be normal yourself." Natasha pointed out.

"Normal's over rated." Tony waved off, ignoring Belloc's chuckles at his expenis.

"I'm going to guess Tony pissed of dragon boy?" Clint questioned as he entered through the door Duncan had left through. "Cause he's looking about ready to murder someone." Clint had been lucky to remember the who 'appear submissive' talk Belloc had with them about Duncan should he go into Alpha kaiju mode.

"Laugh it up Legolas. Wait till you are the one who's laying on his back with him about ready to claw your face off." Tony grumbled.

"Why didn't you just do what Belloc told us to do? Play sub." Clint asked, knowing that Tony hadn't really been paying attention when that was covered.

"I was trying to help Scaly there with his Loki problem. Didn't expect it to take that kind of turn." Tony defended.

Belloc sighed. "That is why I advised caution when speaking of Loki around my son until he had decided if they are meant to be mates or not. Until this matter is resolved it is not safe to carelessly speak of Loki in any way that could be taken as any of you being competition."

"Ok what would happen if he did see us as competition?" Clint asked, not that he had any plans to be anything like that. As far as he was concerned as long as Loki was A) away from him and B) not causing anyone anything more then a slight headach Clint was fine with letting Loki run off to another world with Duncan if that's what Duncan wants in the end.

"Kaiju who feel their claim on a mate is challenge will fight to the death over the matter. So there is a strong chance my son may feel the need to kill those who threaten his claim unless that threat submitts to him." Belloc explained. "It would be better to avoid the matter as much as possible."

"Agreed. Seeing as we can't really replace you guys all that quickly, nor do any of us want to clean up the mess that would be left." Natasha pointed out.

"Damn straight you can't replace me." Tony said, ignoring the roll of eyes he got for that.


	5. Questions,Answer,and the lack of answers

After Duncan had time to cool off he felt both ashamed of how he acted as well as embarrassed. He knew Tony didn't really have an interest in Loki like he did, hell the guy had a steady relationship that seemed to be a really good thing for him. But that damned kaiju side of his just wouldn't let it go. Duncan chalked it up to him being insecure about what he has to offer Loki, mean where someone like Tony just seemed to have a never ending list of things he could offer someone. Hell anyone of the Avengers had more to offer someone like Loki then he did.

"I need to get out of this place. Some fresh air will help." Duncan sighed before throwing on a hoodie, pulling the hood up, and slipping into the elevator.

He'd just go for a walk around the block, be back before anyone's noticed he's gone. What could happen during a 'once around the block' walk?

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

Duncan growled low in his throat as he pinned a young woman to an alley wall, his right clawed hand wrapped around her throat as he stared into her eyes.

"You can't fool me Loki. I can always tell it's you." Duncan said to the woman as he leaned in and sniffed at her neck. "Your scent alone is more then enough for me to tell it's you." Duncan noticed the woman seemed to shiver a little before her form shimmered and changed into Loki.

"So, you can detect me. Here I thought that was a lie." Loki smiled.

Duncan smirked. "I would never lie about you, or to you." He said honestly. "I know you were at the park when I found my father there. Listening in on what we were saying. It's rude to spy like that."

"How else am I to learn more about you?" Loki questioned, just now realizing that Duncan was still holding him against the wall of the alley yet, oddly Loki was ok with that.

Duncan leaned in and lightly ran his tongue over the shell of Loki's ear. His human side was shouting for him to slow down, that this wasn't the right way to go about things, but his kaiju side paid him no heed. "You could always ask like a good boy." Duncan growled lowly into his ear.

Loki had to swallow a few times as the sound of that growl shot right to his core. "Well, it's a little hard to ask when you are surrounded by those that wish to see me locked up. This is one of the few times I have seen you outside that tower." Loki pointed out.

Duncan pulled away and grinned. "If they want to lock you up, it will be in my bedroom only." Duncan told him. "And if they try to lock you up else where, I will come and reclaim you from them."

Loki told himself that that shouldn't excite him, that he shouldn't be please to hear the possessiveness in the hybrid's voice, but he could barely bit back the moan at the thought of the young man breaking through whatever cage the avengers put him in and carrying him off to some safe house where Duncan would lave affection upon him before-.

"That is a good way to make them your enemies." Loki warned, trying hard to banish the thought that was still playing out in his head.

Duncan chuckled. "I'm my father's only son, and the future king of all kaiju. Should the avengers become a threat to me, and should I be too busying with you to stop them, he would undoubtable take care of them. And I doubt they could handle a full blooded kaiju like Belloc." The human side of Duncan was outraged right now. his kaiju side, which was in full control right now it seemed, was making it sound like he'd go full villain for Loki...and damn it if a small part of his human side didn't agree that Loki was hot enough to make it worth it.

Loki went to say something, before everything that Duncan had just said fully clicked in his mind. "Future king of all kaiju? That would mean that you are the kaiju prince?" He questioned.

"That's right." Duncan nodded.

Well, that was another interesting bit of information regarding Duncan. Not only was Duncan half of a powerful breed like the kaiju, he was also royalty. And an only child, meaning his claim to his father's throne was left unchallenged by any other members of his family. "So, you are unopposed for the throne?" Loki questioned.

Duncan wanted to lie, say that he wasn't opposed in anyway as he could tell that was something Loki clearly was interested in, however he'd already stated he wouldn't lie to Loki and so he couldn't bring himself to say anything like this. "Sadly no. Many pure blooded kaiju stand against my inheriting the throne from my father. I've even had to fight off those kaiju over and over again." Duncan sighed before smirking. "And as you can see, I have yet to be killed by them." Duncan moved closer to Loki, pressing his body lightly against the other in an attempt to draw attention to the muscles that lay beneath Duncan's scales.

"So, you are a strong fighter? Interesting." Loki let his mind turn over the metal image of Duncan doing solo battle against a giant monster like the kaiju he'd seen after doing more research into them. To say the thought of seeing such a battle first hand wasn't appealing to him would be a lie, though Loki couldn't really work out if that was because he's never seen anything like that or he wanted to truly seen Duncan in action against such a foe.

Deciding that he'd shown off enough Duncan pulled away from Loki, withdrawing his claws from around Loki's throat but not missing the twitch of Loki's hand as if he wanted to reach up, though if to touch his next or to try to pull Duncan's hand back he had no idea. He'd shown himself to be psychically strong, able to see through Loki's tricks as well as track him, told Loki about the throne waiting for Duncan and clearly shown that he comes from a strong bloodline, that combined with his appearance should help to convince Loki that he's the best mate for him, or at least that is what his kaiju side told him.

"I would not think someone such as yourself to be royal, let alone have so many gifts." Loki commented.

Duncan felt his stomach drop a little at that, worried that Loki didn't like his looks. Or maybe it was the whole 'son of a giant monster' thing that Loki didn't like about him. As for his kaiju side, well he didn't like the way that sounds at all. "Something wrong with that?" Duncan questioned.

Loki raised a brow. "No. Did I sound displeased by it?"

Duncan moved closer to Loki one again, trapping him in place with his hands on either sides of Loki's body. "You might want to change your tone when speaking to me. I don't like it when people speak to me in a way that's not clear." He growled.

That took Loki by surprise. When he'd seen Duncan at the park Duncan hadn't seemed so dominate to him, had seemed to be a normal young adult male of Midgard. But now that it was just the two of them he was acting like a possessive dragon. Which Loki kind of guessed that Duncan was, as he did hear Clint comment about Duncan's father being a dragon. "I meant no offence," Loki told him which his hands raised to try to calm the young man. "That is just my natural tone." He explained.

Duncan's human side quickly jumped in before his kaiju side could try to say anything against Loki's tone, pointing out that saying anything against Loki using that tone would just make Loki mad at him and thus harm their attempts to win Loki over. Thankfully his kaiju side was more interested in winning Loki and thus anything that could be shown as being harmful to that goal could be stopped from happening.

"I can see my tone made my response seem unimpressed, or suggested that I disliked what I heard," Loki began. "I assure you that is not the case. I have simply not come across someone like you before and the more I learn about you the more I wonder at the place you come from." He explained.

"Well, perhaps then you might return with me to my world. Leave all of this behind." Duncan's human side had to force his kaiju side not to mention anything about how to do so would require that Loki mate with him. That would be a little too much for right now.

"A tempting offer. To see this world of your's that undoubtedly differs from this one. However, I fear at the moment my curiosity is not enough reason to abandon this one." Loki explained before adding. "Though who knows, the future is uncertain and I may one day take you up on that offer. For now though, I have things to do." Loki gave Duncan a smile before disappearing.

Duncan sighed to himself. If he really wanted to he could easily track down Loki as the guy hadn't gone that far from where they had been talking, but he wasn't going to. There was nothing to be gained from appearing to be a stalker and he had at least managed to get Loki some what interested in him. He would now try to sit back and let Loki think over the things he'd shared with the guy. For now though, he should get back to the tower as it was starting to get dark and he was getting hungry.

 **(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)**

 **~Back at the tower~**

Belloc could easily pick up the smell of a man on his son when Duncan entered the kitchen. The strength of it suggesting that Duncan had been pressed up against this man for a while, and judging by his son's good mood he was willing to bet that Duncan had been with Loki.

"You appear to be in a good mood. I take it something happened?" He questioned, pretending not to know.

Duncan barely even turned to face his father as he answered him. "Went for a walk and got a chance to talk to Loki. Wasn't how I wanted things to go, but I think it went good." He admitted as he grabbed a bag of charcoal and began eating.

Belloc's smile grew at that. "And you were worried about facing him. Clearly you have little to fear when it comes to your future mate." He chuckled. "When you are comfortable with the idea, I do hope I get to meet him. Though I will understand if you wish to complete the bond with him first before you let me welcome him into the family."

Duncan hadn't thought about that part. Introducing Loki to his mother and father. Would Belloc only appear in his humanoid form? What would his mother thing of him being with an older man? Did either of them expect grand kid from him? How the hell could he have kids with Loki? Would they adopt? How would the other kaiju react to him and Loki adopting kids? What would happen to the kaiju throne if he didn't have a heir?

"Duncan," Belloc sighed. "Whatever it is you are worrying about now, stop. If you have questions then ask me."

Duncan was about to protest that he didn't have any questions, nor was he worried about anything. But then he kicked himself as these things were important in their own way. "I'm, I'm expected to have an heir one day, aren't I?"

Belloc nodded. "Naturally."

"But I can't do that if I have a guy for my mate. So what will happen to the throne when my time is over?" Duncan asked. "Also, aren't you and mom hoping for grand kids?"

Belloc shook his head. "You would not have chosen a mate that could not give you what you want, what you need." He explained. "And while I can not speak for your mother, I would like to one day gaze upon your children as you and your mate care for them."

Duncan frowned in confusion. "What? Loki can give me kids?" He questioned.

"Duncan, he is of a different race from us. One can hardly know everything about his kind from knowing just him." Belloc sighed. "Also, your kaiju side seeks a mate that can give you good young. Strong, healthy young to continue your line. Even though you are only half it still knows to do this, just as your human self does so in it's own way."

Now Duncan had more questions about Loki and these Frost Giants. Questions he was sure Loki wasn't ready to try to answer. Though, maybe he could ask Thor. After all the two are brothers and there for Thor must know things about his brother's race.

' _Speak of the devil,'_ Duncan thought as Thor entered the kitchen. "Hey Thor, I have some questions about Frost Giants."

Thor seemed surprised by this but gave Duncan his full attention. "I shall answer what I can."

"How do they reproduce? Do they have male and female genders? How does pregnancy work with them?" Duncan knew he shouldn't be asking three questions at once but these were the most burning ones at the moment and if he didn't ask now he feared he would lose the nerve to do so.

Thor opened his mouth to answer before pausing as he thought the questions over. It took him a while but he suddenly realized he knew nothing about how Frost Giants have children. With a deep sense of shame he realized that, even after learning that Loki is one, the only thing he really knows about that race is confined to the stories he grew up hearing. "I..uh...I fear I don't actually know the answers."

Belloc frowned just as Duncan did. "Do you mean to say you don't know how your brother's race have young?"

Duncan sighed. "What can you tell me about them then?" Rather then try to find a question he could answer Duncan decided to just get Thor to tell them what he knows all together.

Thor hung his head. "I fear what I know is not but stories I was told as a child. Stories that do not paint them in a good light."

"You mean to tell me that not once did your people think to learn anything about Frost giants?" Duncan asked in disbelief.

"Why do the stories in Asgard paint them in such a bad way?" Belloc questioned.

"For many years we were at war with them." Thor explained.

"Are you still at war with them?" Belloc asked.

"No, the war ending some time ago and we have been at peace with them." Thor answered.

"And no one thought to try to learn about them during this peace?" Duncan asked.

"...No. We forbid any travel to their realm and left them alone." Thor admitted.

"And this is a realm that is viewed as being part of your father's kingdom of realms? Like this one is?" Belloc asked.

"Naturally." Thor answered, pleased to have at least one answer that seemed like a good one.

Belloc sighed. "Clearly your people do not believe in the age old saying of 'know thy enemy'. And even peace can not bring you to wish to expand your knowledge of a race." He then asked, "Do your people know the other races in the other realms?"

"Well yes we do. We've had long standing peace with many of them and those that we haven't we have fought back until they were no longer a threat." Thor answered.

"So you know about every other race and realm except Frost Giants and the people of Earth?" Duncan was really wondering now if this was the main reason Loki disliked Asgard.

Thor actually stopped to think on this. He had never really cared much for knowledge about the other races, always believing he should live that up to whatever counsel he would have as king, but after everything that's happened to change his view of both himself and the world around him he was starting to see how that line of thought, as well as how little he knows about the people of the Nine realms.

Duncan felt a growl of annoyance rumble in his chest at Thor's lack of answer. This was the guy that grew up with Loki, loved his brother Loki, and yet he couldn't even be bothered to learn any about his brother's race after learning they weren't the same. "Some brother you are!" Duncan snapped before storming off to his room.

Belloc sighed. "Thor, this information should have been something that you, as Loki's brother, pushed to have learned. Your father also should have put an end to the horror stories about Frost Giants and trying to build a true peace in which both races could live side by side with a better understanding about one and other."

Thor nodded in understanding. "Yes, I'm beginning to see that now."

Belloc turned to look down the hall Duncan had disappeared down. "He will need that information. If he is to have any luck with Loki then someone must answer his question about Frost Giants." Belloc thought carefully for a moment before turning back to Thor. "I would like to meet your father. One king to another and speak with him about what is happening between our son. He should be made aware of Duncan's courtship of Loki at the very least and perhaps he has information about Frost Giants that the rest of Asgard do not."


End file.
